Extreme Chaos
by DGC Productions
Summary: First event of XCW


XCW  
  
Thank you for joining and welcome to the first XCW event known as Extreme Chaos. XCW stands for Extreme Championship Wrestling. Here we go to the extreme in matches. You will see weapons and fire as well as electricution. I hope you enjoy. Now for the first match.  
  
Match 1:  
  
Zhulin vs. T Rex (Non-Title Match)  
  
Zhulin comes out first and enters the ring. Then comes T Rex and slips in uder the ropes. The two fighters look to each other eye to eye ready for the the match. The bell sounds and the two are ready. Zhulin makes the first move. He puts his arm around T Rex's neck. He tries to choke him. T Rex falls to the mat moving his arms wildly. Zhulin doesn't let up on his hold. Zhulin just hollars telling T Rex to submit. T Rex doesn't submit though. T Rex then turns and flips Zhulin down on the mat and throws a few punches. Zhulin moves his legs trying to get out of T Rex's hold. Zhulin then pushes T Rex back and jumps up quickly. He then throws his body into T Rex pushing him into the corner of the ring. Zhulin then headbutts T Rex in the corner. T Rex falls in the corner. Zhulin backs away for a moment then runs full force to jump on T Rex but T Rex moves quickly out of the way. Zhulin runs into the pole and shoots back and lands on his back. T Rex goes for the pin but Zhulin kicks out on a two count. T Rex gets mad and mouts off to the official. While that goes on Zhulin gets up quickly and runs T Rex down knocking him over into the corner pole. T Rex hits hard and gets knocked out and falls on his back. Zhulin gets on him for the pin and wins the match.  
  
Results: Zhulin def. T Rex  
  
Match 2:  
  
Gargous vs. Shadow (Thunder Belt Title) *Electrical Ropes*  
  
This giant fighter comes out and enters the ring first. It's Gargous! He awaits his competitor. Just then Shadow comes and enters the ring. After both are in they turn on the electrical ropes. If anyone hits the ropes now they get a strong electrical shock from the ropes. The bell then sounds starting the match. Gargous sizes up Shadow and grins. He grabs Shadow by the head and throws him down in the center of the ring. He roars then leaps in the air to land on him. But Shadow moves and Gargous lands in no mans land. Gargous looks angered and gets up but Shadow kicks him back down and goes for the pin. Gargous quickly kicks out. Then he gets up and stares at Shadow. He begins to taunt Shadow trying to make him mad. Shadow runs tward Gargous but then Gargous catches Shadow by the throat and uses the choke slam nailing him on the mat. Gargous goes for the pin but Shadow kicks out on a two count. Gargous still looking mad decides to pick Shadow up then he throws him into the ropes. Shadow gets a huge shock from the electric ropes then falls to the mat. Gargous doesn't stop there. He then puts both hands around Shadow's neck and starts throwing his head up and down on the mat. The official breaks it up. But Gargous just puts his arm around his neck. Shadow quickly taps and the official calls for the bell ending the match and declares Gargous the Thunder Belt Champion.  
  
Results: Gargous def. Shadow  
  
After the crowd calms down after a very awesome match the ring clears out and regular ropes are put back on the ring.  
  
Match 3:  
  
Erik Tyler vs. Orion (Tornado Belt Title) *No Disqualification Match*  
  
Orion enters the ring brushing himself off awaiting the fight. Following Orion was Erik Tyler. Tyler clmbs up to the top rope throwing his fist in the air. The crows cheers as Tyler jumps into the ring. Orion just waits in the corner. All of a sudden the bell rings. Orion charges like a bull knocking Tyler down with huge force. Tyler doesn't move for a moment but then moves up with Orion looking twards him. Tyler stands up but the wind is taken from him. Orion smirks and charges again. But Tyler sees him and moves over quickly and Orion runs into the corner pole. Tyler flails his arms around and slaps Orion back. Orion then headbutts Tyler back knocking him to the mat. Orion then jumps on him trying to get the pin. Tyler kicks out. Orion gets up and starts punching Tyler over and over. After about seven or eight punches Tyler lays flat in the center of the ring his face all bloodied. Orion jumps out of the ring and goes over and grabs a chair and brings it back into the ring. The official just looks on not being able to stop the carnage. Tyler lays there helpless. Orion walks up and then holds the steel chair up but Tyler moves his legs up and just as the chair comes down Tyler kicks the chair out of Orion's hands. Tyler gets up with blood all over his face and getting in his eyes. Tyler then grabs for the chair and swings around hitting Orion square in the face knocking Orion down. Then Tyler smacks the chair on Orion over and over then throws the chair out of the ring. Then Tyler falls on top of Orion and gets a three count. The bell sounds and Tyler becomes the Tornado belt champion.  
  
Results: Erik Tyler def. Orion  
  
The crowd cheers loudly after the first matches. The event has had alot of action but two more matches are comming up. Just then Sabrewulf comes out and starts taunting all the other fighters. "Who is going to be my opponent and fight for the EWL championship?" All of a sudden Scorpion came out and knocked Sabrewulf down. Then he backs off and yells out. "I AM!" Sabrewulf just gets up looking angry and starts yelling but Scorpion just walks off. Sabrewulf hollars out. "I'll see you in the main event then Scorpion!"  
  
Match 4:  
  
Donovan vs. Jackyl (Inferno Belt Title) *Weapon Match*  
  
The crowd settles as Donovan walks out to the ring carrying a baseball bat. He jumps over the ropes and into the ring psyching himself up for the match. Just then Jackyl comes in wheeling a chainsaw and slips under the ropes and knocks Donovan down. The bell suddenly rings starting the match. Jackyl drops the chainsaw and starts punching Donovan in the face. You can hear Jackyl yelling at Donovan aswell. Donovan's arms are flailing about he manages to free himself from Jackyl and gets up all bloodied. He grabs his bad and nails Jackyl with it. Then he hits him again and again a few times. Jackyl kicks Donovan off of him then leaps onto him taking his bat. He swings a few times just missing Donovan's face by inches. Jackyl then moves off and steps back and motions Donovan to get up. Donovan then slowly gets up and waits for Jackyl's move. Jackyl just stands there. Donovan then runs to him but Jackyl swings knocking Donovan down. Jackyl throws the bat out of the ring and gets his chainsaw. He starts it up and revs it a few times and walks over to Donovan laying in the corner. Jackyl puts the blade close to Donovan's face then he just knocks Donovan out cold with the back of the saw. He goes for the pins and wins the match. Jackyl is then awarded the Inferno belt title and is the champion.  
  
Results: Jackyl def. Donovan  
  
After the match the officials come over and pour gas all over the ropes along the ring before the final match for the evening.  
  
Main Event:  
  
Sabrewulf vs. Scorpion (EWL Championship Title) *Inferno Match*  
  
First out came Scorpion the crowd cheering waiting for the main event. Scorpion jumps up over the ropes and wanders to his corner. Then Sabrewulf followed and entered the ring knowing he was on a mission to be the first ever EWL champion. After he entered the officials then lit all the ropes on fire surrounding the ring. Sabrewulf rubs his hands together and just smiles. He is thinking revenge from earlier. Scorpion just jumps around as the bell rings for the match to start. Scorpion and Sabrewulf end up in a lock of arms. They both struggle in the center of the ring as the ropes burn. Just then Sabrewulf brings Scorpion to his knees. Scorpion starts hollaring. Sabrewulf just ignores him and then picks him up and drops him in the middle of the ring. Scorpion gets up slowly and wanders around the ring then runs into Sabrewulf knocking him down on his back. Sabrewulf gets up shaking his head. He goes over and shoves Scorpion into the fire infested boundry of the ring. Scorpion gets burned slightly as he quickly backs off but into Sabrewulf's grip. Sabrewulf then throws Scorpion into a choke slam. Then pins him for a quick three count. Sabrewulf becomes the first ever EWL champion in hardly any time at all.  
  
Sabrewulf def. Scorpion  
  
Well thats it for our first show. Qute a night tonight as our first ever show had quite alot of action. Be sure to keep watching for more cause there will be more action soon. Thank you for joining us. 


End file.
